X Times Three
by RiinaVenecara
Summary: Matt gets called to a downtown nightclub called X Times Three. What does Mello want him there for? And just why, exactly, does it seem like it's not real, at the end? Read and find out! :3 D WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, mentions of alcohol and character death. Hard to tell which point of view you follow, but in chap. 1 it's Matt's, except in the end, and in chap. 2 it's Mello's.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soooooooo... this was.. weird, but hot, to write.. my SECOND fic, and this will have a second chapter, with mature content, and sufficient warnings there. Those that can't handle lemons and hard, kinky yaoi, can end the story at this chapter. Works either way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, it's characters or the song X X 3, all credits to the rightful owners Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obat (Death Note and characters) and Blood On The Dance Floor (Song)

Warnings: Language (just slightly) and implied Yaoi and sexual themes. OOC-ness.

Matt sighed for the umpteenth time that night, and downed his third Tequila-shot since he came to the club. Mello had suddenly called him, asking him – no, _demanding _him – to come to a downtown nightclub, by the name X times Three. He felt very weird. All the people – mostly guys, what the hell? - was staring, and it was beginning to get on his nerves, when his friend and lover finally decided to show his presence, and poked Matt on his shoulder. He turned and adjusted his goggles while looking at Mello. Vest gone for the night, Mello was showing of his scar, the one he knew Mat was turned on by, and also knew many others was turned on by too. But, for this evening, he did not care. Not for even a second.

"Come dance with me, _Mail._"

Matt was shocked. Mello had used his real name. In public. While Kira was still out there. Ha got up from is seat as if in trance, and nodded. He paid fr his drinks, and followed his barely dressed - if skintight leather-pants that wasn't entirely closed at the fly, and boots that was not buckled counted as dressed, then he himself was in winter-clothes, with his black- and red-striped shirt, that was slightly falling off his shoulder, and semi-loose, acid-washed and partly ripped jeans. And his boots was at least buckled and zipped up. So was the fly of his jeans.

"Fine..but only if it's not in the middle of the floor, it gets so cramped and warm." he whined, and for once in his life, Mello complied, without a fight. They stopped when they was in a heap of dancers, standing closely, but it was in the outskirts of the dance floor, so they wouldn't faint because of smells and the heat. And then his favorite song, and ironically the clubs signature song, was announced to start shortly.

He suddenly understood why Mello wanted him there, and he nodded. Fine, for one evening they could show off, and just do their thing. They announced that the club-goers should back out to the walls a little, so the night's show could start. It was a exclusive one-time thing, and if they missed it, they wold regret it. While people shuffled away from he center of the floor, Matt and Mello weaved their way through, because now that there was no people there, Matt had no problems of being there. He pushed his goggles up in his hair, giving a rare show of his eyes as the first beat of the song started.

_I see those hips rolling like the rims on a Bugatti  
Sweat dripping from her lips, to her tits onto her body  
And I heard she has a man, she still wants to get naughty  
She told me I was her type, and I told that b*tch to call me_

Matt licked his lips as he rolled his hips in time with Mello's, and for a short little moment, their dicks pressed together, then the moment was over. He took a step back, grinding in the air towards his lover and tracing the tongue as it licked those soft, pink lips, and watching closely as a drop of sweat rolled over a pert nipple and down the blonde's stomach and disappearing into his navel, all while said blonde lover gave a sexy smirk to all of their audience and showing just how much they belonged together, he and the redhead. Then they both stepped closer again, Matt turning so he ground his ass against Mello's crotch.

_I don't want to hit and quit it  
But I'd like if you spit and sit it  
Maybe lean back, watch you rub that ass  
Maybe let a real man hit it_

Watch her ride that pole with no plans of helping to stop it  
I see the look in her eyes, I can see that she wants it

Matt almost yelped as a hand landed on his hip with a small slap, and a wet and warm tongue dragged over the nape of his neck, but he relaxed and leaned into it, while swinging his hips backwards and the down, almost sitting on Mello's leg, as the blonde had bent his knees as if he was sitting on an invisible chair. Matt cast a glance over his shoulder that made even _The _Mello drool. So sexy.

_X times 3, we're getting undressed  
Bodies against me, and it's getting wet  
X times 3, move with me  
I don't want your love, just your body_

Can you feel it on the edge of your seat  
Can you feel it, just lose yourself to the beat

Now Matt also understood the name of the club. Why didn't he realize it when they announced this song was their signature? He thought about it as he slowly pulled off his gloves, gloves that clung to his sweaty skin as if they didn't want to leave. He shook his head, just as Mello did, and the sweat dripped in a steady flow to the floor now, as they pressed tightly against each other and breathed each others scent. Public forgotten, they molded their lips together for a few seconds before they started to dance again.

_I wanna see your hands, I wanna see you dance  
Put your hands on me, come dance with me  
Now drop that ass, and drop that beat  
Now what I gotta do to get you home with me  
I don't care boy or girl, just want you in my mouth please sir  
Hello Mr. Right now, I'm holdin' it down like_

Matt licked his lips seductively and sat on his knees on the floor, breathing hard on Mello's crotch a few moments before he got up fingers in his mouth, mimicking his lover and sucking on them as they moved in sync, placing his free hand on the blonde's hip and holding hard.

_If dancing is for movement, then I am the creator  
I shake my ass, I bring it back, I don't f*ck with the haters  
And if you leave me satisfied, I'll add you to the list  
If you talk sh*t, I'll make your lips deep throat my fist_

He released his fingers from his own mouth, with a wet pop only the two of hem heard, and as Mello smirked at him with a burning gaze, filled with want and desire, he pressed backwards hard into his lover and rubbed his ass frantically against him, dragging a pleased moan from plump lips, a moan the audience could hear if you just strained your ears and stood close enough. He proceeded with taking Mello's fingers in his mouth this time, licking the leather-covered digits and then he grinned broadly. Someone was aroused. But hell, so was he, this dance did that to them.

_Can you feel it, on the edge of your seat  
Can you feel it, just lose yourself to the beat  
Can you feel it, on the edge of your seat  
Can you feel it, just lose yourself to the beat  
_  
Breath ragged and heavy, Matt faced his lover again, slithered his arms around the slightly shorter blonde's neck and kissed him.

"This dance..._Mihael._ You knew." he breathed against his counterparts ear, and he could _hear _the smirk widening on said persons lips.

"_Of course. And so did you. What are you gonna do 'bout it?"_

_X times 3, we're getting undressed  
Bodies against me, and it's getting wet  
X times 3, move with me  
I don't want your love, just your body_

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned back, swinging his hips to the music, knowing the song soon would end.

"What do you say about.." he started, grinning confidently.

_Can you feel it on the edge of your seat  
Can you feel it, just lose yourself to the beat_

Do you wanna play with me, I will show you ecstasy  
Do you wanna play with me, I will be your anybody

"_..let's wake up and continue there." _he finished, as the very last part of the dance approached.

"Sounds good.._wait_." Mello's smirk fell and he looked confused. Matt had a predatory gaze locked on his chest. More exactly, on his scar, leaping from just over his left eye and around it, down his shoulder and all the way to his left hip.

_X times 3, we're getting undressed  
Bodies against me, and it's getting wet  
X times 3, move with me  
I don't want your love, just your body_

Can you feel it on the edge of your seat  
Can you feel it, just lose yourself to the beat  
Can you feel it on the edge of your seat  
Can you feel it, just lose yourself to the beat

Matt swung around, and as "getting undressed" sounded, he slipped his striped shirt off, leaving him bare-chested. But Mello only saw the redheads back, teasing him as he danced just inches away, but seemingly in his own world.

_Ain't no bang like our bass cause you know we're gonna rock  
Ain't no hype like our party cause our party never stops  
Ain't no bang like our bass cause you know we're gonna rock  
Ain't no hype like our party cause our party never stops_

Matt, now a smirk matching his gaze on his lips, turned to Mello.

"Oh you blonde daydreaming pile of mush for a mafioso. You are so vulnerable when you leave yourself open. Am I really that good at dancing, _that you can't stop remembering a one-time thing years back?" whispered a voice in his ear, and it was Matt's, even though the redhead was infront of him, nowhere near the blonde's ear. Then a snap sounded and.._

Matt was in front of him, on the other side of a wooden desk, frowning.

"If you liked it so much, you could always ask me to do it again." he scolded, then broke out in his trade-mark grin, and sat on the desk.

"You know I would do it." he said seductively. "Anytime, just for you." and he looked down on his lovers crotch.

"But, it seems I don't need to do much work this time, since the dream-me have done most of the work." he laughed, memories of just moments ago flashing back to him. Mello twitching and groaning in his seat at the desk, getting aroused and filled with need from a mere day-dream, a memory of the past. He knew exactly what Mello h thought of, because he only had been submissive once in their relationship. And it was the night after that dance. And he recignized that dazed look, beeing exactly the same now as then.

"Fine. If you don't want it.." he trailed off as Mello still hadn't said a word, looking slightly confused and hazy. Then he focused and jumped up from that comfy chair on his side of the desk, throwing a remote at Matt, who easily caught it.

"_Mail." _Mello said, effectively stopping the redhead.

"Yes, _Mihael_?" he answered sultrily, almost moaning the name.

"Do it..but just this once." he grumbled, not liking his reaction to Matt's words.

"_As you wish, lover."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay.. so. Second chapter up. SMUT IN THIS. Rating is changed to M, and... well, it is my first lemon, EVER. Be nice, and try to understand even though it's badly written. Other than that, enjoy!**

_**WARNINGS: Contains sex between two men, violence and me being weird.**_

~.~** - Line break.**

Chapter 1 Re-cap:

"_Mail." _Mello said, effectively stopping the redhead.

"Yes, _Mihael_?" he answered sultrily, almost moaning the name.

"Do it..but just this once." he grumbled, not liking his reaction to Matt's words.

"_As you wish, lover."_

_~.~_

Matt turned his gaze down to the remote in his hands, then up at Mello again. He looked at his lover with wonder. Then he smiled and pointed the remote t where he knew the stereo was, and started the song that played last, which turned out to be some other song by the same group, which he didn't mind. He threw the remote at Mello again, who caught it and placed it neatly at the mahogany desk, then looked up at the redhead swaying his hips to the beat, sliding his hands along the curves of his body, up over his hips and towards the front, passing his navel with the hem of his shirt in hands, dragging it up while he lifted his gloved fingers over his chest, teasingly brushing a thumb over one of his nipples before he dropped his shirt, letting it fall down and cover his torso once more when hi hands went higher, playing with his lips and then ruffling through those crimson locks before going in the air, and then he bent his knees a little, dropping his hands slowly down the same road, only this time, the brushed against his half-mast erection confined in his pants, before he turned his back on his blonde lover, who by now had loosened the lacing of his pants, so it wouldn't hurt all that much when he became completely hard.

"I'll make this dance into a strip-tease." Matt giggled, and started with wriggling a finger under the strap holding his goggles in place over his eyes, flicking the eye-gear away into a corner, licking his lips and making it a show out of watching Mello's reactions over his shoulder.

"Hn. If you say so, but we both know it's only for your own satisfaction." he grunted, not embarrassed that his cock now was rock-hard and out in the open, free from it's painful confinement in tight leather pants. Matt turned to face the blonde again when he went around the desk to sit comfortably in the chair behind it, with a high back and of course, made of leather. He sat down, legs spread wide and hand leisurely propping up his hand while his gaze was locked on Matt. Matt, who was still swaying his hips to the music, that had by now changed to another song. He repeated his move from before, lifting his shirt, but his time it went over his head and off of his body, falling to the floor to soon be joined by his clunky boots, that by some reason was not zipped up nor buckled, making it easy to toe them off.

"True. Which also explains why you are not surprised my boots came of so easily." Matt replied, bending over, slowly gliding his hands – still gloved – over his legs, over his knees and 'round to the backside of his thighs, lifting his upper body and standing straight, fingers teasingly groping himself through the jeans he was wearing when reaching his own ass. Then one hand came up to his mouth, teeth closing around the leather, while the other undid the button and zipper of his fly. The glove came off and fell to the floor, and soon the other did too.

"Exactly. Might as well enjoy it too, though." Mello nodded, and the and that was not busy propping his head up, was slowly making it's way down to his cock, gaze still fixed to Matt moving to the music and losing his clothes. Speaking of that, his jeans undone, was now revealing he had gone commando, therefore, when they fell to the floor, joining the heap of clothes and the boots already littering there, he was completely naked, and at full attention. Mello licked his lips and trained his eyes on the erection just two steps away. He watched it bob up and down as Matt slowly stepped forward, swaying his hips sinfully, making Mello narrow his eyes and pump his hand just a tad bit harder, feeling himself having trouble to breathe, and then Matt dropped to his knees, slapping away his hand and leaning forward, giving a tentative lick at the tip before he opened his mouth and took it in almost completely.

"Tease!" Mello growled and bucked his hips up on pure reflex, but Matt held him back by the hips, sucking hard on the tip before going down, deep-throating and then swallowed, making the muscles in his throat constrict around the cock, once again making a growl rise out of Mello's mouth. He gripped red locks, pulling Matt of.

"Prepare yourself." he demanded and dragged his redhead up on the desk, turning his chair a bit so he could get a better view. Matt complied and stuck three fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits slowly, and took his time with wetting them. A warning glare from an impatient blonde made him hurry up though, releasing them with a hardly audible pop and lowered them to his opening.

"Do it." the blonde ordered, and he probed around a little before pushing two inside himself at once. He whimpered and started to scissor his fingers and thrust them deeper, wanting to have them buried as deep as possible. But, alas, his fingers could not reach long enough, and, seeing as his mafia leader of a lover was getting really impatient, he thrust his fingers in one more time before taking them out, and got of the desk. He stretched his hand out, pumping his lover and sat over him, getting a hungry kiss from the blonde as distraction when he lowered himself over the hard dick, and even though they had done it so many times, even though he kinda liked it and even though he was slightly distracted, the pain shot up his spine, and he whimpered lowly. Fully seated, he breathed deeply a few times before rising up, leaving only the tip inside and them dropped down again, striking his prostrate on he first try, and he screamed.

Mello gripped Matt's hips hard, thrusting up while the redhead dropped down, screams ripping out of them both each time, pleasure flaring through every inch of their bodies. Matt leaned forward, resting his head on his blondes shoulder, lips pressed against the pulse-point and his tongue flicked out, wetting the skin before he sucked and nibbled on the skin there, leaving a flaring red mark, and moaned when the same was done to him. Then the distractions lost control of his mind as he felt he coil in his stomach wind up, nearing his orgasm, and by the moans of Mello, so was he. He lifted his head, pressing a hard and passionate kiss to his lovers dry but soft lips.

"I'm gon-gonna.. ah.. M..Melloooaahh!" he screamed, getting his prostrate struck one last time. He tensed, his ass clamping down on Mello, and he came, _hard_. He felt more than heard, that his lover followed him just seconds later, feeling his cum coat his insides. He collapsed over Mello, smearing his own cum over their chests, but couldn't care less, he was just so tired, and spent.

"Hm. Amazing.." he mumbled into the blondes shoulder, suppressing a yawn as he felt himself being lifted up, and Mello's now limp cock slipped out of him, making him groan in discomfort. Then he was left alone, hunched over with his legs at either side of he blonde, head resting in the crook of his throat, and eyes slipping close, on a quick road to sleep.

"I know. Now sleep. Might be uncomfortable, but y slept through worse." Mello commented. Matt chuckled lowly.

"That may be true... but I'm cold.." he groaned and started to sit up when a blanket covered them both, shielding them from the cold air around them.

"And now?"

"Nah, not much...but you can't work like this."

"So? If you hadn't come here, I would have quit for the day and gone home anyways. So sleep."

Matt shrugged and turned his head a little, his nose pressed against Mello's collarbone. He gave a content sigh and started to drift of, when he heard one last thing pass the blondes lips, drawled out drowsily, as he also was starting to fall asleep.

"Love you, _Mail_." he yawned.

"Love you too, _Mihael_." was the short and drowsy answer, then they both were gone, happily walking hand in hand to dream-land.

Omake:

"Oh, dear. That was..." one voice started.

"Cute! Oh my God, they may be our boss and hired hacker, but seeing them sleep together like that is just adorable! Even for someone as us." a second said.

"Yes..but let's keep it to ourselves. We would be killed if they knew we saw that." the first voice trembled while saying this.

"Saw what?" a third rung out. It sounded agitated and a bit... suspicious. The other two gulped.

"Uhm..nothing, boss." the first tried. A gun-shot echoed through the building. It came from behind the third voice and hit the first in between the owners eyes.

"What. Did. You. See?" a fourth mumbled through something, but it was still very threateningly.

"You two sleep together..we only peeked through the door, so we just saw your heads and a bit of a blanket, so we closed it again...should we have knocked?" the second voice confessed, embarrassed but afraid for his life.

"You should have." the third growled unhappily. They were just lucky hey did not see the rest of the room. Clothes spread all over, desk in chaos...

"And? That's it?" the fourth questioned.

"..yes." the second confirmed. The owner of the voice flickered his eyes away though.

"Liar." the third voice was now calm. But it was never good when it was That person.

"Okay! We... saw.. the clothes, on the floor..." the second voice had shrinked. He was scared.

"Oh.." the fourth said, surprised but not angry.

"So you know why they laid there?" the third said, still calm.

"No. I don't. I would've had something else than 'cute' to say otherwise, at least I think." the second said, confident this time.

"The word would have been 'hot', in that case." the third said, then a gun-shot was heard again, ad the thump of a body hitting the floor. The third was the shooter this time.

"No one calls me cute, no matter what."

"Except me?" the fourth questioned.

"Not even you." the third hissed. A playful smirk was in his voice.

"Liar." the fourth giggled.

**AN 2: So. You like? Or hate? Tell me, please, and if you can help me to improve my smut-writing-ability? You will? Yay, thanks!**

**Reviews? *glittering eyes and cookies to all who reviews***


End file.
